OSBEFG
by babygirl121896
Summary: There are only two groups badass enough to destroy Twilight: Harry Potter and Co. and Percy Jackson and his crew.
1. Chapter 1

There is a lot of evil in the world, and there are two groups of people badass enough to tackle it. They would be Harry Potter and Co. and Percy Jackson and the crew. Of course, the two badass groups heard of each other, and soon enough, the teamed up to form one super badass evil fighting group. The group's name was OSBEFG.

The people that made the magical side of the group are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny (unfortunately), Fred and George, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Dumbledore, and Lupin. Believe it or not, Draco was pretty badass. Also, much to Ginny's dismay, Harry and Draco were most definitely gay and made for each other. Ginny was a bitch, who was invited because she overheard the Golden Trio's plans. Fred and George were comic relief. Dumbles was there because he could be there. Lupin was there to run away from his stalker, Tonks, who did not believe him and Sirius when they came out of the closet together. Pansy was there for Draco, as was Blaise, who were his closest and only friends who accepted his gayness.

The non-magical but equally as badass half of the group included Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Rachael (not unfortunately), Conner and Travis, Clarisse, Bianca and Nico de Angelo, Chiron, and Tyson. Clarisse and the de Angelo's became good friends after Bianca was found nearly dead, and everyone found out about Hades being their dad and all. Death and war work side by side, after all. Conner, Travis, Fred, and George were great at pranking everyone, even themselves. Hermione and Annabeth would go all geeky for hours at a time about anything. Draco clung to Harry, who would usually be found talking to Percy or Chiron. He found the centaur very interesting.

The HQ, in Manhattan, was relaxed. The last raid they had conducted had been a week ago, and everyone was bored. Then, just when Fred opened his mouth to say something, the lights flashed and a voice blared, "We have found more Sues. Time to kill Sues!"

Ginny whined, "But my book is just getting good! It's about a vampire and a mortal who fall in love. It's so romantic!"

"Swap out romantic for unnatural and disgusting. We gotta go," Ron said.

"Where are the Sues," asked Harry.

"Forks, Washington. They are in the book the girl ginger is reading."

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, the wolves, Bella, and her normal friends! No way! I get to meet them! Yay!"

"Ginny, shut up. What is the matter with them?"

"Bella is a flimsy Sue who may break, killing 5-10 males if that happened. The vampires don't die in the sun, they can procreate, and the werewolves imprint on children! Bella and Edward's daughter is imprinted upon by Jacob Black, a werewolf. The child, who is also a Sue and goes by the name Renesme, is a risk to society, as is the town itself. The government is not allowed to interfere, as Stephenie Meer, the author, is paying them money to not interfere. It is up to you to kill the Sues. Good luck and Godspeed."

"Well now that we have been briefed, let's jump in our regular cars, and drive to an airport, and fly to Forks," Ron said, pleased that he came up with an idea.

"Or," Hermione suggested," we could use a Portkey or Apparate to Forks."

"Yeah, let's do the last one. What's with the wolf's name? Jacob Black? Is that Sirius' and Remus' love child or something," Fred questioned, smirking.

Remus blushed scarlet, glaring at Fred. Fred merely smirked, and then ran and hid behind George when Remus started to shake. George his behind Travis, who hid behind Conner. Conner stood in front, shaking as Remus advanced on him.

"Let's go everyone," Dumbledore called, interrupting the execution at hand. Fred skipped over to the mangy old sock Dumbledore was clutching, and latched onto it, waving over everyone else.

Once everyone had a hold on the sock, Dumbledore murmured," Portus," and the group was whisked away.

_**AN: How was it? Badass? Just bad? Review with that little button below this and tell me! This idea has been floating in my head for a while now; it's a HP/PJ crossover, with Twilight being the enemy, of course. The pairings are as follows:**_

_**HP:**_

_**Harry/Draco**_

_**Ron/Hermione**_

_**Fred/?**_

_**George/?**_

_**Pansy/Blaise**_

_**Ginny/ no one**_

_**Dumbles/ no one**_

_**Remus/Sirius**_

_**PJ:**_

_**Percy/Annabeth**_

_**Grover/Juniper, but she's not in this story**_

_**Clarisse/Chris, but he's not in here**_

_**Travis/?**_

_**Conner/?**_

_**Chiron/?**_

_**Bianca/?**_

_**Nico/?**_

_**Tyson/ no one**_

_**Rachael/?**_

_**And these people may or may not get a pairing, they aren't very important, except for the Harry/Draco one, so I can kill Ginny…oops. Haha. Yeah, might as well warn you, after here, don't read if:**_

_**You like Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn/any of that crap**_

_**You like Ginny. I hate her.**_

_**There will be mentions of boyxboy. Don't like that stuff; don't read, k?**_

_**If you don't know a certain character's personality, ask, or search their name. **___


	2. Chapter 2

The group of twenty two landed in a heap next to a sign that read "Welcome to Forks, Washington. Enjoy Your Stay!'

"Oh. My. Gosh," Ginny swooned. "I get to meet the hottest people on Earth! I mean, other than Harry," she said, practically drooling.

"Back off Weaselette, Harry's mine," Draco growled.

"Draco, love," Harry reprimanded," don't call her that. But yeah, Gin, I'm gay. Gayer than Dumbledore, no offense sir," Harry added hastily.

"Its fine, my boy. In fact, Grindewald and I used to get up to some wild-"

"Not to interrupt," Clarisse said, interrupting Dumbledore, "but let's go kill some Sues!"

"Yeah," Percy said quickly.

"Nice save," Ron muttered to Clarisse and Percy.

The group marched up the main road of Forks. There was a grocery store, an outsoor gear store, a gas station, police barracks, and a fire department.

"God, it's so small," Rachael muttered.

Annabeth said loudly," You need to get out of the city, girl. Let's go look in the police barracks."

So the group went to the police barracks, a small building that was even smaller on the inside. Two men were inside, one was asleep.

"Must be a boring town," Grover muttered to himself, but half of the group heard him.

"Hello," the man awake said, rising and walking towards the assorted group. " What can I do for y'all?"

"Well," Conner started.

"We are looking for a girl," Fred continued.

"Named Bella Swan," Travis finished.

"Do you know her," George tacked on as an afterthought.

"Bella? Yes, she's my daughter. What's the matter? Is she hurt? Was it that boyfriend of hers? He is no good. I've been telling her that. And now she's engaged at 18! That'd not how things were in my day I tell you. "

"Well," Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by this weird man.

"- Why do you need her? What are your names? Where are you from?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. These are my colleagues. We fight the greatest evil in the Universe. Your daughter's part is a secret. Half of us are from New York, the other half, including myself, are from England."

Dumbledore held his hand out. "My name is Charlie Swan. Bella's my daughter. Nice to meet you." And he shook Dumbledore's hand. "Why can't you tell me about my daughter's part in all this?"

"Well, she is a legal adult. It's her privacy. Do you know where she is, Charlie?" Remus asked.

"I can call her cell phone. Hold on." Charlie rummaged in his desk, pulling out a mobile phone. He pressed a button, and the phone rang. Bella picked up no the fourth ring.

"Hello," the voice on the other voice half asked, half said.

"Hi, Bella?"

Hearing a conformation, Charlie continued, "There are some," he paused, looking at Tyson," people, looking for you."

Charlie listened to her, and handed the phone to Dumbledore. "She wants to talk to you."

"OK. Hello, child. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I run a school, called Hogwarts. I would like a meeting with you and your boyfriend and his family. And your friends. Your _special _friends, if you know what I mean."

Dumbledore stood there, listening for a few minutes. "Ok, that would be wonderful Thank you."

Dumbledore handed Charlie the phone. "Thank you, Charlie. " Turning to the group behind him, he said," Bella and her friends can meet us at her boyfriend's house. I have directions. Let's go. Again, thank you, Charlie."

Dumbledore turned around, wand drawn. He spoke clearly and loudly. "Obliviate." Charlie grew cross eyes, and his eyes appeared foggy.

"Let's go. I need something for a Portkey." Dumbledore was handed a brush b Annabeth. He cast silent magic, and told everyone to grab hold.

"At least it's not a sock," Rachael said somewhat happily.

"Everyone, please draw your sword or wand. We are entering Sue territory. We will not attempt peaceful cooperation, unless the perfect opportunity arises. And to destroy Sues, the have to be cut up into different pieces and burned. The wolves will die with magic or sword. Bella will be very well protected. Be prepared to take lives." Chiron finished his speech by nodding his head in a slight bow. Everyone in the group followed suit, except Ginny.

"I can't kill them," she managed to get out through her sobs. "They are too perfect."

"Well, Ginny, it is with us or against us. Choose." Remus spoke softly, but it carried to everyone in the group.

"Wait! This is bloody mental! Ginny, what are you thinking?" Ron asked.

"She's too far gone, Ron." Fred said, unusually sober.

"Stephenie Meyer, the bloody wanker, has her brainwashed. There's nothing we can do," George finished.

"I'm fighting with them," Ginny stated firmly. Then, she looked at Harry. "Will you fight with me, you delectable hunk of meat?"

"Errr…"

"No, he won't," Draco cut across.

"Well then, give me a kiss for luck." And she pounced on him. Harry, the poor fool, was dumb enough to let her kiss him, until Draco stepped in, belligerent.

"You do not piss off Draco Malfoy," Draco said, accenting each word with a hex, until Ginny was an unconscious mass of goop polluting the floor.

"Well, let's take her to the Cullens," Conner said, in a last ditch effort to break the awkward silence.

"O-ok," Harry said, still in shock from the kiss. It had been horrifying. She was not the Ginny Weasley he knew. She was a psychotic fruitcake. This was Bella and her cronies fault. They would rue the day they pissed off Harry Potter.

_**AN: Woot woot! Two chappies in one day! I'm on a freakin' roll! You know the drill…reviewreviwreview! **____** I'll send you cookies!**_


End file.
